


Gossamer Rain/细雨

by Plume39



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Batdad, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Reunions, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is #best detective, Whump with plot, bruce's pov, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume39/pseuds/Plume39
Summary: Tim记得所有人，但是没有人记得Tim。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Gossamer Rain/细雨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gossamer Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950319) by [Shirokokuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokokuro/pseuds/Shirokokuro). 



> 作者：本篇基于《红罗宾》#23-26，如果你读过，你可以更好的跟进剧情，但是那些在本文中只是背景。
> 
> 译者：这是本人第一次翻译，如果有什么需要修正或改进，请务必在评论里提出><

_像是站在一池光上，像看着太阳。没有气味，仅仅是纯净的氧气，仿佛每一次吸气都有经过呼吸器过滤，_ _清新整洁。_

_Bruce_ _意识到他的脚下有地面。尽管他看过去的时候，什么都没有。没有纹理，没有颜色。像是站在玻璃上透过其看云朵。_

_空气流转，拖曳和拉扯他面前的白色，这是一种奇妙的变化。它拉回Bruce的注意。空气的薄层蔓延得足够薄，以至于阴影消失在远处，渐渐变灰就像要溶入日出的星星一样。Bruce眯起眼睛看的时候眼周的皮肤聚集在一起。形象并没有变得更清楚。_

_“你是谁？”Bruce询问。_

_那是一个悲伤的微笑的痕迹，尽管没有脸的形象。话语也是一样，就好像所有的声音都被捕捉、遮蔽和吞没，什么都听不到。_

_“你是谁？”Bruce发现自己又问了一遍，声音里有一种他无法辨认出的情感。_

_又说了几句话。道歉是唯一传达到的，即使如此，Bruce能想像那话语要比他听到的多。两人间的距离仍旧太大，回音在隔音间内回荡着。眼神在注视着他，由于他比喻成悲伤的某种东西变得柔和，然后那个人继续说话。传达一个故事。一段生活。一个名字。Bruce甚至愿意付出任何努力来理解。_

_“我知道你，”Bruce对空旷的空间说，话语回到他身边。令人惊讶的是，一说出这句话Bruce反而不能确定他是否确信。_

_人影肯定意识到了这点，平静的空气转为同情，但微笑没有动摇。那有个地方很疼，光线在遮住的眼睛上的移动引起了跳动。“不，”人影说道，话语闪着光并在说出来后消失。“你不知道我，Bruce…”_

_那句话还有别的意思。_

_Bruce_ _知道那有。_

_他试图追逐，因为调查的必要缠绕在他的大腿上，本能正活活烧死他。当然，直到那一时，他才想起他冲刺的那一刻。_

_这是一个梦。并且Bruce已经知道怎样结束。_

_总是一样。当他再走一步的时候，空气推压、扭曲、诱捕了他，他脚下的地面在脚步声中粉碎，一切都向上滑。我知道你，他一直想着，试着记起来，但已经太迟了。_ 他仰面而上。

回到庄园。回到家里。

真的每一次都一样。

当Bruce睁开眼睛那一瞬间，梦已经从他的记忆里消失了。

-

Bruce用了五十种方式去解释它；睡眠不足，视觉错觉，过度警惕等。这些都是愚蠢的猜疑，但是Bruce想不出有什么别的方式来解释他后脑那种奇怪的不得安宁的感觉，就像你走进一个房间却忘了原因。这让Bruce仔细观察当地一家咖啡店的茶，就像结论隐藏在茶叶或蒸汽中。如同往常，没有答案—不包括他对面红发女子拱起的眉头。

“这是才进的货，”Vicki冷冷地嘲弄道。“当地的单身汉爱上了格雷伯爵茶。孩子们被命名为茉莉花和洋甘菊。”

Bruce笑了笑，表示她还在现场，尽管他心不在焉。“对不起。我最近脑子里有很多事情要想。衣服，就是一样，”

“我要假装我之前没听过，”Vicki，“和什么？三个孩子？Dick，Cassandra，和……？”

“Damian，”Bruce自然而言地结束。感觉像是缺失了什么，另一个单词，另一个名字，另一些 _什么_ 停留在舌尖上。没人知道Jason活着；这也许能解释这种缺少的感觉。然而，有一种坚定的主张认为是因为别的什么原因。一些显而易见的事。 Bruce竭尽全力追求这一想法，但它早已荡然无存。他又喝了一口茶拉回注意力。“当然，他们三个让我很忙，”喝下后他继续说，“但坦白地说，我不敢把细节告诉你。相反，你为什么不多告诉我一个像你这样美丽的女人在她的空间时间里做些什么呢？”

记者的眼神躲闪，“只是尝试一个真诚的谋生。说道谋生，我听说韦恩企业发生了一些变化。一个新分支…”

Bruce尝试集中注意力到单词上，把它们记录在某处——他在做。但咖啡店窗外有什么在呼唤他，在他耳边低语，就像似曾相识的一样。也许是来自他夜间活动的多疑。也许是发烧时做的梦。然而，这感觉似乎也不可能，因为现在是常态的缩影：一大群人正沿着人行道从窗外经过，工作服和电话，还有高跟鞋的咔嗒声。摩天楼上方的世界是一片午间蓝色。

平常。

Bruce搜寻着路人中的熟悉面孔，观察适合和有意义的东西，因为无论“平常”的哪个版本，都感觉…不完整。几秒种后，Bruce转回了身。 _那只是我的想象_ ，他决定，尝试使自己沉浸在白毫的柑橘气味和房间另一头的翻动书页中。

当窗外他的外设有东西在闪烁，像月亮上的云一样朦胧的东西，或是喧闹中落下的针。

当他跳起来或是冲到咖啡店入口的时候，Bruce几乎没有注意到椅子发出的吱呀声，他差点撞到一对夫妇。他的心随着肾上腺素而发热—并且意识到—但是顿悟的消失和意识到它一样快。

“发生了什么？”Vicki紧跟在他身旁，手上拿着笔和纸。

“我想我—”Bruce准备开口，感到一阵眩晕，话离开他的嘴就消失了。他甚至不知道如何解释他看到了什么。像是看到另一世的一个人，他几乎记不起来但仍然能认出他来。仅在当下， 对于他这一世Bruce记不起他看见了什么，仅仅是一种在意识中留下模糊的印象。

这是疯狂。Bruce将其归类，重新支配他的身体。那—

“那没什么。”

就这样，Bruce把他的眼睛从对面街上挪开了。看上去她要逼他，但他打断了她。“让我们回到里面吧。”

Bruce一整天都在提醒自己，他什么也没看到。那是窗上反射的强光，照射在路人的手表上。解释有多种多样，Bruce是如此的坚定，以至于他几乎让自己相信其中之一是事实。直到当天晚些时候，被洞穴的黑暗和电脑的光辉笼罩着，Bruce让步并检查了监控摄像机。仅仅是看看。他记着走路的人。那些脸。噪音。每一次看到他突然冲到人行街上他都会屏气。最后，他是对的，那里真的没有什么。

那里没有人。

-

“是什么，Nightwing？”Bruce咕哝道，眼睛仍然这盯着他们对面的大楼。他们有理由相信今晚会有武器交易，这是一座废弃的公寓楼，主要是由Maroni家族使用。里面有几个热信号在模糊的橘色和红色变换，令人振奋的是他们领先的信号是不错的。除此之外，一切都很安静。

在Dick转移之前，他显然在想些什么。“我不知道，”男子承认，面露疑惑。“只是……你有没有觉得有什么东西…… _丢失了_ ？”

Bruce仍集中注意。“Stonegate丢了几个囚犯，”他回答道，回避了问题。他能感觉Dick的眼睛在他的白面具后滚动。

“你知道我在指什么，B。有些事已经有好几个星期了。想想前几天我们遇到的那起抢劫案——或者可能是凶杀案。这些不是靠自己来阻止的。”

Bruce暗自同意。Dick说得很有道理：那些 _是_ 奇怪的。所有随机的事件，与他们能破译的东西没有任何联系。然而，最要紧的是，没有能认出介入的人，所有的目击者描述着不同的人（高个子。小矮子。青年人。老年人。有面具。没有面具。名单还在继续。）一个人甚至证明他们是被风吹出了危险地区，另一个则是被魔法。就Bruce所知，他们很有可能是这样的：相机只在可能受害者接触点捕捉到一个模糊形状，就像手或手臂的影像被撕掉了一样。

“事情一直很……奇怪，是的，”Bruce勉强默许。“但是Oracle正在尽她所能去调查任何掩饰。我们所有能做的有耐心和—”

“保持警惕。我知道。”Dick说完，下巴靠在手掌上，露出丧气的表情。“我就是忍不住。这些事让我心烦。”

Bruce叹了气，带有部分同情，部分宽容。说出Bruce自己的想法，告诉Dick前一天有关咖啡馆或过去一直不眠之夜的事，火上浇油是没有意义的。他们现在需要保持头脑清醒，而且无论如何都没有时间。公寓中的高温信号不断移动，争夺。这是一种不稳定的方式，像是他们被扔到一边，并且有某种东西在移动他们。

“我们走，”Bruce说道，五秒钟后，他和Dick都冲破了公寓的窗户。后者站起身来，手里拿着棍子，表情严肃，但他的脸很快地放松。每个人都已经倒下。枪都没有碰过，散落在地板上。

“……这到底是怎么回事？”Dick喃喃地说，转为调查毁损的姿态。没有人死亡，他们来的时候仅有损伤和呻吟。地板上的一些瓷砖破裂，而在一个年轻人的脚下，一个相框摔碎在地板上。里面的照片不见了。

对房间一次简短的扫视，显示出公寓的门还开着——这是一个出口，Bruce轻击热成像。许多人住在复杂的地方，所以正如预期的那样，血红爆裂在他上下飞舞。但也有不同的地方。时间的差距使得其逐渐模糊，但Bruce仍能看见。这是一个绿色的轮廓，必定来自身体过热，因为里面不是由通常的红色和橘色勾勒。

轮廓是一个人的形状，

“直到警察来前保持监视。”Bruce对Dick说，然后猛地冲到窗外。这个人正朝屋顶走，因此拉出一条线推动Bruce前进。在视觉杂音中找到绿色轮廓是混乱的，在再次将其定位在更高的位置之前的一小段时间内，义警没有看见他。人影在屋顶上飞驰，头向上方倾斜。

“停下！”Bruce咆哮着，跟随着影子。警告被抛在一边，这是继续追赶的许可。不管他们是谁，他们都很熟悉这个地区——哥谭，就在Bruce仅落后几步之遥时，阴影旋转跳跃一个能使布料飞舞的晾衣绳的长度。这些都是小小的干扰，给他带来不便，但它们并不是有特别的敌意，只是故意为之。有些奇怪怀旧的原因在于好像这人知道Bruce是怎么想的一样。

最后，在房屋上的五分钟地追逐前Bruce将其定性为私人事务。投掷一个蝙蝠镖拉短了距离，然后又是这样：人影其在下方滚动，像是知道Bruce会这样做。当Bruce继续向前冲时感到不安，但并不像他那样感到不安，他期待着这个人能在距离近的地方成形，但没有。那仍然是一种雾霭，一种在空间中的扭曲，就像墨水在皮肤一样边缘模糊，锐利的线条勾勒出蜘蛛。

_隐身_ ，Bruce总结道，在抡拳前接住了蝙蝠镖。这个人跳得飞快，时间恰到好，几乎够不着，这个人有从Bruce传下来的课本，知道他是如何移动，也知道如何反击。这个结论刺痛了Bruce裸露的皮肤，因为这感觉就像和Dick、Damian或者Cass，和Jason一起的感觉一样。感觉就像在和鬼搏斗。

在某些方面，这就是事实。

人影和水一样无味，也没有声响。没有累赘的裤子，Bruce发誓没有披风，当人影转身时，他感觉不到什么掠过鼻尖。当它落地时，有一圈模糊的尘埃环晕着脚印，仅此而已。

“你是什么？Bruce平静地问。

没有答案。只有绿色的光，Bruce仍旧开着热视觉，粉红色的喘息，这一定是一张脸。呼气呈锯齿，好像在热量中没过了音节。没有言语。

人影在很长一段时间中犹豫不决，指出了一个方向，Bruce知道这是一个让他看过去的假动作。飞跃进入那人的范围，松开他抓钩的线。这个陌生人也许知道他的行为，但是Bruce可以即兴而为，比平时更脏。即使在如此之近—仍然没有气味，没有声音，但当他绕线在脚踝上并猛拉时Bruce感受到有一股被置换的氧气温暖了空气。

绿色的人影猛冲回屋顶。试图爬到栏杆上，但墙在躯干和手臂之间滑动，Bruce可以想象听到肩膀上砰的一声。不过他仍不能，他想知道为什么。

Bruce的手像是握着一副面具，很容易就把它拉下来；这一次甚至没有挣扎。鼻子的轮廓像看不见的一样转向了侧面，而Bruce—他仍不明白。因为他拿着一个闪着光、黑色鸟喙的面具，但是这个人形依旧没有脸，只是闪闪发光的轮廓，就像显示器上的一个小故障。

“你怎么了？”Bruce又说了一遍，粗野而直率，在暗地里却吓得毛骨悚然。他的感受是同情，为他们遇到的meta，甚至对恶棍们保留的一种情感，因为很多时候，他们并没有要求得到他们所拥有的力量，这更多的是诅咒，而不是礼物。

另一片呼出的云又散去了，起起伏伏，尝试解释但失败了，于是Bruce伸出手。他知道他的手不会在（这个人的身体上）拂过，但他仍摘下手套。他很想知道这个人是否真的有热量，想知道进入他的空间会产生什么感觉。当他这样做的时候是很奇怪的，就像是触摸瓷砖时的清凉一样，但是高温很快就把寒冷驱散，而Bruce的手指正好在红色的热显示中显示出来。他认为这可能是一种反应，危险而激动。一个声音传来—

“—又发生了，但你不会—”

—Bruce收回他的手指，当炎热退去变成绿色的轮廓是，这句话就被打断了，既简单又不显眼。这让Bruce盯着那个地方。他的身影没有动，脸仍然转过去，轮廓颤抖，就像与世隔绝而变得寒冷一样。Bruce知道震颤只是由于掩盖，但事实并不能阻止他再次前进。

手指再次划破距离，而Bruce的另一只手在关闭红外线。这个人现在正期待着这一切，但他指尖上的热烈欢迎仍是一个惊喜。更令人震惊的是颜色的绽放，在接触点向外变化。Bruce现在可以看得一清二楚，色彩像茶叶在水里向外渗出，Bruce几乎又把手拉开了。

不过他被困住了。无法动弹。

那张现在可见的脸也许踢他的腹部，击打他的头，因为思维的迷雾变得不协调并清除。照片的记忆交织在一起，事情的变化，以解释另一个形象。从Jason死亡的间隙开始，从Bane到迷失在时间里的所有事。甚至Bruce都不知道的、拖拽着答案的问题突然出现。

现在一切都能解释了：他自己的一生。

此时，那人最后的边缘被过滤，从Bruce的手靠在颧骨上的地方向外辐射。蓝眼睛（Bruce知道它们是蓝色的）保持紧闭，睫毛的灰尘在轮廓上形成一条线，年轻人的嘴被拉紧成一个永久的退缩。

“Tim…”Bruce说道，一半疑问，一般陈述。这个名字几乎是处于自己的意愿从他的喉咙里冒出来的。

他的儿子不回答，但是由于任何原因，他的表情变得更加痛苦，几乎像是折磨。

“Tim，”Bruce重复道。令人惊讶的是，他的大拇指很容易滑下来，这样他的手就可以支撑年轻男子的下颚。他引导它使他面对他。“你怎么了？”

Tim终于睁开了眼睛，眼睑一闪而退，Bruce眯了一会儿，因为他松了一口气。世界纠正了自己，每一件事曾经偏离的事物都被纠正了，而Bruce存在中缺失的一块拼图就像它本该的那样，突然出现在正确的位置上。一张完整的图片。结果令人兴奋。

但快感很快就消退了。

Tim看上去并不宽慰。看不出有什么东西能掩盖深层次的伤害。Bruce想知道他是否还在为回旋镖感到不安，因为这是他们在工作之外、会议之外、公开演讲之外的最后一次互动，尽管双方都有微弱的怨恨，但他们还在冒充父子。

Bruce最后一次听到Tim在回开罗的路上。两个月前他在去蒙特利尔出差时提过这个问题。年轻人解释道：“跟随一条关于Scarab的线索”，他直截了当地放下事实，一次也没有从他正在输入的电子邮件中抬起头。这是整个旅行的特征之一：回避。

显然这一点没有改变，

Bruce把手从Tim的下巴移开，转为触摸男孩的膝盖。颜色开始溶解，在过渡之前，他的形象过滤回来，就像Tim需要的触摸，以使他在这里。能看得见他。

“我没有时间做这件事，”Tim说，不生气，也不简短。仅仅是以一种泄气的冷漠。他站起来，如果不是Tim的肩膀在刺痛他，Bruce也不会阻止他。可能是脱臼。痛苦足以使人发牢骚。“我在计时。得走了。”

“除非你告诉我发生了什么事。”

Tim的表情克服了痛苦，再次面对Bruce。他仍然在他的披肩下抓住了他的肩膀，引导他头部后面的肢体，直到骨头纠回原处。男孩鼻子一皱，听起来很可怕。Bruce会更感到同情，理由是因为他儿子失踪了两个月而没有人……

没有人注意到。

长时间的呼气，Tim让他的手臂放送，背到侧身。“我已经有告诉你，好吗？”

Tim还没告诉他。他什么都没告诉他。

“你在说什么？”

Tim停了一会儿，男孩的脸上皱着眉头，他摇了摇头，研究着Bruce的脸。“我真的得走了。我正忙着呢，我不能把事情搞砸。”他从腰带上的工具袋里拿出一张纸，Bruce现在能近看的照片。一定是早些时候从犯罪现场带来的。“每条线索都指向下一条线索。如果我错过了，我就完蛋了。所以让我走吧。”

“你仍有时间，”提炼了照片里的信息，Bruce回答。这是一家人在河边—科斯莱特街—拍摄的，时间被印在角落里。两点钟，上面写着。从现在起凌晨40分钟，而科斯莱特街距离这里只有二十步之遥。“解释。”

对于一个处于紧要时刻的人来说，Tim犹豫不决。他看着Bruce以外的任何地方，认为他的儿子见到他并不如释重负有些刺痛。Tim回来了，Bruce在这里，那……应该能促成改变，对吧？然而，Tim仍然看起来更想呆在其他地方。

“这是我在调查的暗杀比赛，”几秒后Tim放弃，伸手穿过头发（比上次他们见面更长了些）。“筹划者很喜欢我。在我们家的地盘上弄了一个完整的挑战，没有被需要的帮助。摄像头拍不到我。人也是……就像我被从自己的生活中删除了一样。”Tim懒洋洋地哼着鼻子。“我甚至不知道是魔法还是科技运用在我身上。也许两者都有。据我所知，唯一解决的办法就是玩他们的游戏。”

“如果你输了呢？”

Tim抬头一看，眼睛又闪了起来。沉默就足够了：他会被困在这条路上。

“……那我就跟你走。”

Tim不是因痛苦而咬牙 _（他为什么一直这么做？）_ ，把他的面具拿回来，盖住他的头。Bruce很高兴他还没有盖在脸上。“不，你不回来的。”

“为什么？”Bruce要求道。他可以看出Tim对他隐瞒了一些事情，而不是一种重要的方式诚实。它写在男孩的姿势上：他的身体远离他，出于保护状态，而且这个姿势是Tim看起来比他的实际年龄更年轻—一直都如此。Bruce默默地挤压他的膝盖，也许是在威胁。 _在你告诉我之前我不会离开。_

“你不会来的，因为我们已经试过了，B。” _（那不可能）_ 但Tim的声音很平静，所以这是真的。“从来就没有用。我们分开的那一刻你就忘了。事情总是这样的。作用在我身上的东西太强大了。”

Bruce感到他的胃沉了下去。Tim漠然地看着他，筋疲力尽，好像这是他们数十次的谈话，只是Bruce记不起任何一个。

“Tim……我们找到你多少次？”

男孩咬着嘴唇，以一只紧张的蜱虫的形式被判处死刑。“Dick找到过我一次，”他试探性提到，“Damian也是。而你……”Bruce在等待，“这是第七次。”

考虑到Tim是多么的谨慎，这是一个令人震惊的数据。被发现七次，对此进行了解释。Bruce的想法正在填补空白。他想象着Tim一开始就来到他们身边，但发现自己不被看见，声音像幽灵一样寂静无声，甚至当Tim知道了这是怎么回事时，男孩发现他自己再次被遗忘了。一次又一次。

“所以我一个人去比较容易，好吗？”Tim做结语，听起来很糟糕。Bruce张开嘴准备回答，他舌尖上的千百个念头在附近警报器的声响下溜走。回旋的声音消失—警钟很可能被切断了。Dick应该还是在等待警察，或者至少还要几分钟；Tim有个地方要去，Damian和Stephanie在调查主陆布里斯托尔的一系列杀人案。Bruce是唯一有空余时间的人。

“你该走了。”Tim说，他的嘴在失望中瞥着。“不管怎样，我在这里花费了太多时间。”

Bruce伸出手把男孩扶起来，认真地看着他的肩膀。如果他们有空闲的时间，他会帮助治疗的，但他只足够做一件正确的事。“我会去的。”Tim在惊讶中退缩。“两点柯斯莱特街。我会记得的。”

Tim看起来一点也不像他要买，只是在走过场而已。Bruce想知道这孩子以前是否听过相同的承诺。当Bruce意识到应该有是感到痛苦。

“好吧。”Tim疲倦地同意。他已经站起来了，牙齿咬紧，不说出肩膀上疼痛，但他还是漏出了一点。Bruce把一只手扶着他另一只手臂以往万一。男人想办法让他的儿子明白他是认真的，想说些什么，但也许光是言语是不够的。

“我不会忘记的，Tim。”

Tim叹了口气，平静而可疑，但当Bruce把他拉进自己的范围时，这种习惯性的姿势就消失了。很明显，从Tim变僵硬来看，这是Bruce之前没有做过的事，因为他的儿子花了一秒钟放松并回抱。

“我不会的，”Bruce在男孩的头发上摩挲。闻起来很清新，就像蓖麻油和香茅草，他把注意力集中在气味和它所代表的人身上。有一种偷偷摸摸的感觉，就如Bruce一放手，记忆就会开始消失。 _Tim_ 也会消失。他决心不让这一切发生，所以Bruce在这里，记住他儿子声音的语调和超出Bruce所知道的他回抱的方式，几近渴望，像是男孩知道这可能是最后一次。“我保证。”

Tim在他的锁骨处点了点头。Bruce认为男孩相信他，希望他会，但是Bruce没有时间去问。从小巷传来玻璃碎裂的声音，打破了这一刻。提醒两人他们不能在这儿待更久。

Tim立刻与他分开，就像油上的水，转身朝河边跑去。他们都在为事情守时——没有时间道别，没有时间犹豫。当Tim停留在边缘时Bruce仍在留意。青少年转过身，检查他的肩膀。他的颜色已经逐渐消失在空气中，就像细胞坏死，就像Bruce的一部分正在死去，如果他失去了它，他不确定他是否会把它取回来。

“一会儿见。”Tim说道，这句话很有分量。甚至在他将面罩盖住面部之前他的头发也已经消失了，过了一会儿，男孩就消失在两座大楼间

Bruce向相反的方向飞奔。当他想到他是跳进了打斗，而Tim是落到无人的地面时感到罪恶。这使当他荡到正被抢劫的熟食店时加速，激励他的步伐。没有时间可浪费。没过多久，身体从商店的窗户摔了出来，撞到了货架上，在脚踝被拴住前惊慌地爬走。Bruce并没有对这场打斗投以多少注意。这全是本能，自动引导，因为他的大脑回想他对他关心的人做出的诺言。

这花了三分钟。

“看起来你不需要我的帮助，”一个声音在商店回荡。Bruce把最后一个袭击者铐起来，勉强抬起头，看见Dick靠在门口的门框上。这个年轻人狡猾地笑着，走道的灯光在他制服的蓝色处自然地反射。

Bruce没有回复。他看着自己一点隐约的影子沿着漆布微微发光，好像有什么在追他。他忘记的东西。

Dick吹口哨填补沉默。“抓捕罪犯 _和_ 美味食物在同一夜。可谓好事成双。”顾及肉和奶酪，在他回头看Bruce前扔了10美元到柜台上。他站直，“你还好吗，boss？你看起来有点……迷茫。”

离目标不远。Bruce感觉很难受。他抓住了坏家伙，做了对的事。但仍旧感觉让人失望而不知道为什么。“我们今晚有什么要做的事吗？”

Dick抬起眉毛，他多米诺面具的黑色部分隆起。“好吧，我们有答应Alfred要早回家。我们都很努力地工作。”

“Alfred，”Bruce自言自语地重复着，心里仍然感觉不自在。

那还依旧是困扰他。

而且在同样的举动，根本感觉不到那样。

一只手滑道Bruce的肩膀上，轻轻地触摸，他认为这是他的长子。“回家吧。”Dick说道，担心藏在字间，“你看起来需要一些休息。”

“是的。”Bruce空洞地同意，试图说服自己这就是事实——精疲力竭。他的直觉继续困扰他，有些东西…… _丢失了_ ，整个回家的路上他都无法弄清楚他的服装为何散发着淡淡的香茅味。

-

_“你是谁？”_

_Bruce_ _的声音因又问了同样的问题变得沙哑，在漫长没有疼痛的梦中尖叫。同样的轮廓在地平线上徘徊，薄雾笼罩着一滴雨，Bruce已经受够了：他必须接近，需要知道。_

_男人向前移动了一英寸，强迫自己穿过迷雾，因为他经历人生中的许多事情。不仅仅是这个。_

_“我很抱歉，”声音在地板破碎梦境结束前说道。Bruce不顾一切地挣扎着，想在多睡一会儿。他需要知道这个人影想告诉他什么，想理解道歉的终止和为什么让他感到抱歉。_

_“我认识你！”Bruce主张，但那个人影的回复是悲伤的，就像葬礼前的悼词。话语继续着梦刺骨的破碎，加速的模仿着恐惧的掉落，因为Bruce不希望这样。_

_“不…你不知道我，Bruce。”声音低声道，尽管已经溜走，“你不能。”_


End file.
